Estratégia
by Jade Miranda
Summary: "Talvez Ino esteja certa – murmurou pensativo – quem sabe eu precise da minha problemática." – OneShot – Revisada.


**N/a**: Olá! Esta é mais uma fic passando pelo processo de organização. Essa foi a primeira fic que postei.

**Obs**: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²**: Foi postada em: **3/14/10**. Agradecimentos a Dé pela betagem. :)

* * *

**Resumo**: **"**Talvez Ino esteja certa – murmurou pensativo – quem sabe eu precise da minha problemática."

* * *

**Estratégia**

Era mais uma manhã ensolarada em Tóquio. Do jeito preguiçoso de sempre, Nara Shikamaru saiu de casa a caminho da escola. Ino o esperava como sempre, mas desta vez ela estava acompanhada. O que estava ao lado da loira ele já imaginava quem seria: Gaara – namorado problemático de Ino. Já a segunda, ele não soube dizer quem era.

–Anda, Shikamaru! – ele ouviu a Yamanaka chamar.

Ino como sempre apressada, até parece que o colégio ia sair fugindo.

O moreno bocejou e não demorou tanto a se aproximar do trio. Gaara estava sério como sempre, mas nem mesmo para o sonolento Nara passou despercebida a mão do ruivo e da loira entrelaçadas. Enfim o casal problema estava resolvido.

–Ah, Shika, o Gaara você já conhece. – o moreno apenas confirmou com um vagoroso aceno de cabeça. – E esta é Temari, irmã do Gaara.

A Yamanaka apontou para uma garota loira encostada no muro, com os braços cruzados e uma feição séria.

Temari abriu os olhos e encarou o Nara. O moreno despertou depois daquela análise.

–Temari, esse é o Shika, meu melhor amigo. – a loira apresentou entusiasmada.

Ela nada disse, depois de olhá-lo a Sabaku seguiu andando junto com Gaara e Ino, que iam um pouco à frente. Shikamaru murmurou algo como "mais uma problemática" e foi caminhando junto com eles.

•••

Assim que chegaram à escola Temari subiu para a sala do último ano. Gaara, Ino e Shikamaru foram para a sala do segundo ano. Já no fim da aula do professor Jiraiya a loira se aproximou do amigo.

–E então, Shika, o que achou da Temarizinha? – Ela cochichou para o moreno preguiçoso que estava debruçado sobre seus livros.

–Ela parece ser bem problemática. – foi o que ele respondeu, depois de um longo bocejo, o que fez Ino revirar seus olhos azuis, desgostosa. Mas assim que abaixou a cabeça ele acrescentou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para os ouvidos apurados da loira ouvirem. – Mas é bem bonita.

•••

Por que mesmo eles tinham que ir a escola? Era tudo tão chato que seria mais fácil ir sem reclamar. Assim que chegou em casa, Shikamaru ouviu sua mãe falar algo sobre comida, ele balbuciou não está com fome e foi para o telhado – mania de criança – observar as nuvens. De lá ele parecia mais próximo delas.

Fechou os olhos e bocejou. As palavras de Ino ainda não saiam de sua cabeça, mesmo com todo aquele sono.

"Você chama todo mundo de problemático, mas o único problemático aqui é você, Shika. Você deveria arranjar uma namorada, isso sim!"

O Nara franziu o cenho, ligeiramente incomodado. Em sua mente surgiu a imagem de uma certa loira de jeito mandão. Abanando a cabeça ele dissipou a imagem da mente.

Sua preguiça se dissolveu e dando um salto ele desceu do telhado, observar as nuvens ficaria para mais tarde.

Andando sem uma direção certa o preguiçoso decidiu beber algo, pois o calor estava deixando-o totalmente incomodado.

Para sua surpresa avistou Temari sentada na lanchonete servindo-se de uma taça de sorvete. Ela estava entretida que nem percebeu sua aproximação, e se percebeu apenas ignorou.

Demorou alguns segundos para um garoto de cabelo tigelinha e sobrancelhas espessas aparecer com um sorriso amigável. Era o segundo dia de trabalho de Rock Lee no estabelecimento, e ele queria fazer o melhor.

–Olá, Shikamaru! O que vai querer?

Ele olhou para o lado e perguntou a Rock Lee, apontando para o sorvete de Temari.

–É de quê?

–Flocos. – o menino respondeu, mas coçando a cabeça, informou: - Só que este era o último pote de sorvete, e só vai chegar mais daqui à uma hora. Vai esperar? Ou querer outra coisa?

Shika apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e empertigou os olhos.

–Que problemático.

–Você só sabe falar isso, moleque? – a voz provocativa de Temari chamou a atenção dos dois meninos.

Rock Lee olhou da loira para o preguiçoso. O Nara pareceu ignorar, mas só pareceu.

–Algo contra, Problemática? – ele girou a cadeira na direção dela.

Temari não ficou nada satisfeita do modo como foi chamada. E o que a deixou mais irritada foi o fato do Soneca ficar com um sorrisinho pendurado no canto da boca. Realmente era insuportável, só podia ser amigo da escandalosa da Ino.

–Olha aqui, moleque, não venha me chamar de problemática por que senão eu arranco todos os seus dentes. – Ela ameaçou.

–Depois falam que não são problemáticas. – ele revirou os olhos.

A Sabaku levantou irritada e parou na frente do Nara. Rock Lee sabia que dali não ia sair nada que prestasse, deslizou por cima do balcão e ficou entre a loira raivosa e o moreno preguiçoso – que não estava muito indiferente no momento.

–Por que vocês não resolvem isso de uma forma civilizada, gente? – o sobrancelhudo tentou argumentar, nervosamente.

Os dois continuaram a se fuzilar com o olhar.

–De que forma? – os dois questionaram na mesma hora.

Rock Lee ficou tentando pensar em algo, mas quem respondeu foi uma voz sutil. Sua salvação foi a chegada de Tenten.

–Com um jogo.

–Qual jogo? – Temari arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Xadrez.

Os dois levantaram-se e seguiram Tenten. A garota informou que nas mesas do canto ninguém iria atrapalhar a partida, já que também o movimento estava fraco.

–Vocês sabem as regras do jogo, certo? Então quem vencer ganha o quê como prêmio?

–O sorvete vai chegar daqui à uma hora, não é, Rock Lee? – Temari questionou.

–Sim.

Tenten se aproximou e colocou o tabuleiro em cima da mesa.

–Então quem ganhar vai pagar uma rodada de sorvete para o outro. O quanto agüentar. – a Sabaku sorriu maldosa. – Aceita, moleque?

–Aceito. – foi à resposta dele.

•••

Já haviam se passado trinta e cinco minutos. Temari ficou surpresa ao comprovar que o Soneca fosse um estrategista tão hábil. Ele não demonstrava nervosismo ou frustração em nenhum momento. Somente concentração.

Shikamaru moveu uma peça e agora esperava Temari dar o próximo passo. A Sabaku analisou o tabuleiro e percebeu que havia sido encurralada, tinha de pensar rápido e montar uma estratégia forte, mais um passo em falso e seria um Xeque-mate.

"Como é que esse moleque é tão esperto se a maior parte do tempo ele fica bocejando e chamando todo mundo de problemático?" a Sabaku pensava irritada.

O que ela não sabia era que mesmo com toda essa preguiça, o moreno a sua frente era extremamente inteligente, e que em seu teste de Q.I o professor Asuma comprovou que ele tinha mais de duzentos.

Temari viu uma saída. Moveu a peça com um sorriso prepotente.

"Parece que o Soneca não é tão esperto assim."

Mas qual foi a sua surpresa perceber que o movimento de Shikamaru acabou com a partida.

–Xeque-mate!

Temari olhou abismada para o tabuleiro, vendo o garoto bocejar tranqüilo.

–Parece que eu ganhei.

–Que droga! – Ela praguejou baixo.

•••

Temari saiu da lanchonete bem irritada, primeiro: que odiava perder, segundo: odiava perder para garotos como Shikamaru e terceiro: odiava o fato de ter que aturar aquele olhar vitorioso dele acabando com uma taça de sorvete de flocos. O sorvete que era pra ser seu. Merda!

–Hey, esquentadinha! – a loira ouviu alguém falar.

–O que é que você quer? – a garota revirou os olhos, sem paciência. – Não já paguei a aposta? Agora suma daqui!

Shikamaru deu um sorriso preguiçoso, relaxado. Temari nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso, e não podia negar que ele ficava bonito daquele jeito.

Com esses pensamentos ela nem percebeu que ele havia reduzido a distância entre eles.

–O que pensa que está fazendo?

Mas ele não respondeu com palavras e sim com atitudes, bem mais prático na opinião do Nara.

Seus lábios tomaram os de Temari com vontade. E as mãos dele agarraram sua cintura de uma forma que ela não conseguia se soltar. Quando o moreno pediu passagem com a língua macia, ela negou por um instante, mas só até sentir as mãos dele deslizarem na suas costas, provocando-lhe poderosos arrepios.

Quando ele se separou dela por alguns centímetros, ela interrogou nervosa.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo, moleque? Quando eu me soltar você vai se arrepender.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu e aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela.

–Então acho melhor eu aproveitar enquanto você não se solta, não é?

Temari foi pega de surpresa com essa afirmação. E deixou a vontade levar a melhor, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Nara quando ele voltou a beijá-la.

As línguas travavam uma dança de controle, as respirações estavam descompassadas com a ansiedade de contato.

Temari sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvir um grunhido de dor e ver o moreno abaixar-se contorcido. Ela havia acertado bem no ponto fraco.

–Que dro-ga!

–Isso é para você aprender a não bancar o espertinho comigo, Soneca.

Ela não havia acertado com tanta força, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soltá-la e ela poder se afastar.

–Fique longe de mim, moleque. – Temari falou dando as costas.

Shikamaru não demorou muito a se recuperar, ela não havia acertado talvez da forma que pretendia. O moreno torceu os lábios e seguiu o caminho de casa.

–Talvez Ino esteja certa – murmurou pensativo – quem sabe eu precise da minha problemática.

O Nara rabiscou um meio sorriso e a imagem que veio na sua mente foi o rosto de uma loirinha esquentadinha.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N/a**: Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review. Obrigada por lerem! :D Beijos, Jade!


End file.
